Animal Magnetism
Animal Magnetism eli Eläimellinen Lipasverkkoismi on eläimellisin tehtävä RunnerScapessa. *Tehtävän virallinen kuvaus: "Avan lemmikkikana on nielaissut magneetin ja sinun pitää valmistaa tehokas oksennuslääke että se tulee ulos" *Kuvauksen virallinen kuvaus: "15 sanaa, rakenteeltaan mielenkiintoinen, asian ydin tulee hyvin esiin, sanoisin että ihan 5/5 kerrankin" -Mod Assburger, JaGeXin musta lammas *Tarvittavat tehtävät: Ei ole kunnes toisin todistetaan *Tarvittavat taidot: 36 Farming, 41 Herblore *Tarvittavat tavarat: 50 Coins, Spade, Vial of water, Secateurs, Herring Aloitus: *Matkusta iloiseen kartanoon, Draynor Manoriin. Talo onkin jo varmasti tuttu jos olet tehnyt Ernest the Chicken tehtävän. Puhu Avalle joka kertoo että kesken perverssien magneettikokeilujen hänen lemmikkikanansa nieli yhden magneeteista. Hän antaa sinulle ohjeet miten valmistat oksennuslääkkeen. *Ohjeessa lukee että tarvitset yhden vial of waterin, 4 hellwormia, 3 heat ivya ja pullon Hobgoblin-Vodkaa. Hellworms: *Hellwormeja löytyy vain yhdestä paikasta, ainoasta paikasta jonne ne ovat sopeutuneet. Evil Daven kellarista. Nämä säälittävät paskiaiset, yhteiskunnan loiset, eivät suostu muuttamaan Evil Daven mutsin kellarista. Puhu Evil Davelle joka kertoo että hellratien ulosteeseen syntyi hellwormeja ja ne ovat vallanneet koko kellarin. Huomaat kuinka kellarin lattia aaltoilee ja tärisee kuin maanjäristyksessä. Evil Dave neuvoo sinua pamauttamaan lattian alla pullottavia epämääräisiä möykkyjä lapiolla turpaan. *Pamauta jokaista möykkyä kerran kunnes ne kaikki ovat maan tasalla. Lattianraosta pomppaa hellworm. Poimi se äkkiä ennenkuin se alkaa vittuilla sinulle! Jos näin ehtii käydä aktivoi äkkiä Protect from Insults! *Maasta nousee valtava hellworm kasa, joka kiinteytyy hill giantia muistuttavaksi olennoksi jolla on myös lonkeroita. Hakkaa sitä lapiolla niin perkeleesti ja lapion pää irtoaa ja lentää katon läpi Evil Daven äidin hellaan joka räjäyttää sen paskaksi. Evil Daven mutsi ragee ihan vitusti ja heittää hellworm olentoa kanelipurkilla. Hellworm olento häviää kanelihaasteen, kuolee ja pudottaa 3 hellwormia. Poimi ne. Heat ivy: *Heat ivya löytyy vain yhdestä paikasta, Ali Morrisanen kojusta, jonka tukikeppien ympärillä se on saanut kasvaa rauhassa jo vuosia. On vain yksi ongelma, heat ivy on näkymätön paitsi jos sitä alkaa kuumottaa. Ainoa tapa aiheuttaa kuumotus on saada Ali Morrisanelle kuumotus. *Puhu Ali Morrisanelle ja normaaliin tapaan hän yrittää väkisin myydä sinulle bronze pickaxen huomaamattasi. Tällä kertaa sinun pitääkin olla ovela ja juuri kun Ali on heittämässä pickaxen reppuusi menet matalaksi jolloin pickaxe lentää pääse ylitse suoraan kadulla kävelevän miehen päähän. Alille tulee jäätävä kuumotus ja myös heat ivy punaiseksi muuttuu. Kerää kolme heat ivya samalla kun Ali raahataan vankilaan murhasta. Hobgoblin Vodka: *Kulje Faladorin pohjoispuolella olevaan metsään ja etsi Drunken hobgoblin. Kysy häneltä että tietäisikö hän mistä harvinaista Hobgoblin Vodkaa löytyisi. Hän kertoo sinulle muinaisen legendan siitä kuinka Kuningas Hobgoblin III piilotti viimeisen pullon Hobgoblin Vodkaa vanhan puun alle. Parin vuosisadan jälkeen sairas orava löysi pullon ja rikkoi sen. Vodka valui maan läpi pohjaveteen ja ainoa tapa on suodattaa vodka pohjavedestä! No mutta onneksi viimeinen pullo olikin vain päivän viimeinen pullo, ja lisää vodkaa saapui heti seuraavana päivänä. Hobgoblin neuvoo sinua menemään Hobgoblinien baariin Varrockin pankin kellarissa. *Pankin kellarissa on kuuluisa rautaportti josta kukaan ei ole vielä päässyt läpi. Käytä herring porttiin ja ilmestyy viesti "that's not a tree at all but looks like the gate has opened!". Kulje seinässä olevasta salakäytävästä ja ilmestyt baariin täynnä juopuneita hobgoblineita. Puhu baarimikolle ja pyydä pullo Hobgoblin Vodkaa. Hän nauraa ja kertoo veloittavansa ihmisiltä kymmenen kertaa enemmän. Kysy että kymmenen kertaa mikä? Paljonko se enemmän sitten on? Hobgoblin hämmentyy ja sanoo että "Siitä viis..." jolloin sinä servaat äkkiä että "ai viisi vai?", "maksankin sitten kymmenen kertaa viisi eli 50!". Maksat 50 coins ja saat pullon Hobgoblin Vodkaa. Lopetus: *Laita hellwormit vial of wateriin, sekoita mukaan ivy ja lopuksi mausta Hobgoblin Vodkalla. Vie Disgusting Liquid Avalla ja tämä juottaa sen väkisin kanalleen. Näet pysyviä traumoja aiheuttavan cutscenen siitä kuinka kana oksentaa sisäelimensäkin ulos ja nielee ne takaisin sisään Avan avustuksella. Lopulta magneetti lentää ulos ja iskee pääsi irti. Vittu! Palkkio: *25 Farming xp *63,33333333333333333... Herblore xp (saattaa crashata skill menun) *Oma pääsi Triviaa: *Oikeassa elämässä et pystyisi elämään ilman päätäsi. *Hobgoblin Vodka viittaa oikeasti olemassa olevaan juomaan nimeltä "Vodka" Luokka:Quests